


A Meeting in Chaos

by Neurotic_Doodle



Series: Inquisitor Medii Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotic_Doodle/pseuds/Neurotic_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cullen first saw her, it was when she was being dragged through the halls of the Chantry by her arms.</p><p>//omg this is my first fic ever, please be gentle ;u;//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Elven Girl

When Cullen first saw her, it was when she was being dragged through the halls of the Chantry by her arms. She was unconscious at the time and seemed to be unaware of the world going on around her, as her expression never contorted in pain or confusion. He remembers how the light from the lit torches gave her peaceful face a brilliant warm glow, making the markings that were etched there more apparent to him.

He must've looked like a fool, ogling the young elven girl as she was dragged away to the deeper parts of their little base of operations but something about her caught his attention. He could not tell however what it was that had drawn his attention. He had seen many dalish; they were not new to him nor was he entirely familiar with them. So what had caught his attention with this certain girl?

Cullen was snapped out of his thoughts on the question as he realised that he had things to do and soldiers to lead. As he escapes his daze and starts to walk away, he wonders if he will ever see her again. If he will actually communicate with her at some point and find out what had caught his attention about the mysterious elven girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh. So this is my first fic thing. Ever. (Also this chapter is really small omg)  
> Please be gentle on me, I'm only a little babby ;w;
> 
> But give some critism and comments if you can, thank you!~
> 
> -Neuro


	2. The Whispers of Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen had not witnessed her waking up but he heard the whispers among his soldiers, as they made their way to the remnants of the Conclave, about her.

Cullen had not witnessed her waking up but he heard the whispers among his soldiers, as they made their way to the remnants of the Conclave, about her. It seems that Cassandra was leading the elf to the edge of the Conclave so that they could talk and get a brief plan. They were, however, taken on a long detour that had shown the girl’s strength and loyalty, as well as prove Solas theory about the mark closing the rifts. This would make their job a lot easier.

He sighed softly as he continued to listen to the whispers of the soldiers, as they talked about how the elf decided to look for the missing scouts in the hills than fight alongside them. Their discussion made him realised that he should’ve asked about the girl more, after all neither him nor his soldiers knew the name or background of this new arrival. Her intentions and morals were unknown to him; it made him feel a little uneasy.

This uneasiness was pushed to the side when he heard his name amongst the whispers of his soldiers. His expression twitched in confusion as he listened intently to them.

“Did you see the commander when the elf girl was being brought in?” One husky voiced soldier whispered, he heard a noise of intrigue in response from a higher pitched voice.

“He just completely stopped in his tracks, watching her. He had an expression you couldn’t read.” He heard a younger voice whisper, joining the conversation of the other two voices.

“R-Really?-" He heard the higher voice stutter quietly in response, their voice going quiet as they continued the sentence.

Cullen had no idea why, but his face started to heat up at their comments. Had he really looked like that? He loudly cleared his throat, catching the whispering soldiers off guard.

“Less gossip, more walking!” He shouted, wanting to hear no more on the subject or he might overthink this matter of less importance. He was given multiple affirmations from the whispering trio he heard, as well as others who were out of his initial hearing range.

He hoped that when faced with a fight, the subject of himself and the dalish girl would be lost in the heat of it all. His hopes were given life as a small group of demons were seen in the distance; they drew their swords and made their way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to space this chapter a bit apart from the last but here I am!  
> Thanks to everyone who had a look at the last chapter uwu
> 
> -Neuro


End file.
